Couples That Shoud Have Been
Blue x Fire *Bluestar's Veiw Rusty's Arrival* I watched him gaze at the clan, clearly amazed by what he saw. The fight with Longtail really must have scared him, and I was sorry I did not stop it. He was clearly in love with Spottedleaf, and I could see why. Her soft tortoishell fur, and her eyes, gazing into yours, soothing you, leaving you in a daze. Her scent probably trapped him, destroyed him in such a lovable way, that he fell for her. To bad medicine cats can't have mates! ''I sneered in my head. I shook the thought out of my head. Besides, I already had a mate. Well, did. Now, all I had were my kits. But they probably thought that Graypool was their mother. I regretted what I had done, true, but I knew it was the right thing. ''We are both the fire that will blaze through the forest! We should be together! ''I wailed silently in my head. I padded into my den, too sad too care what happened. No way Firepaw would ever would love a cat like me. I was many moons older than him. But cats had mates older than themselves before, right? I lost count of how many moons old I was. Firepaw was only 6, 7 moons? I know I have been leader for many, many seasons. The thought of Oakheart, Stonefur, and Mistyfoot made me feel so much older. I loved Firepaw's spirit, though. The thought of me and him, tails entwined together, forever, made me feel even younger. But what would Oakheart say? ''I thought you loved me!? ''Oakheart would probably cry out in Starclan. But then again, love was dangerous. Scary, like a battle. *Fireheart's Veiw 6 moons later, I am way too lazy to even care about his apprenticeship. Sorry* I woke up, wondering what happened last night. ''I brought back Windclan, I have my warrior name, I like Bluestar... I thought. I'm Fireheart! Why would Bluestar like me? I was just some stupid kittypet, that she had no choice but to bring back. "Fireheart, come here." Bluestar's silky voice whispered into the warrior's den. Not silky like Spottedleaf, but different. Relaxing...like a dream. "What is it my lo- Bluestar?" He covered up his mistake. Nice going, mouse-brain! ''I thought angerily. "I have to admit, you are doing pretty good as a warrior!" She exclaimed. I flinched, not knowing why. She blushed. I caught it, but I ignored it. ''She probably remembered I was a kittypet. ''I thought sulkenly. "Well if that's all." I began to pad back to my den. ''She doesn't love me. I thought sadly. "Wait! There's something else." She said. "Yes?" I asked. "I sorta like you. Love you." She blushed deeply now. "Really? I love you too Bluestar! I didn't know if you would, since I was a kittypet." I mewed. "I'm old. Like moons." She said. "Love is all that matters." I said happily. She nodded. We entwined our tails together, and I told her about my ideas of Tigerclaw, and she agreed that he is quite different. We banished him the next morning, him spitting in fury. I didn't care, and we announced we were going to be mates. Sandpaw, angery she was not a warriror, jumped up at highrock. I fought her so she was almost dead. Spottedleaf glared at me, sadness in her eyes. So did Sandpaw. They loved me.... I thought. I was with Bluestar now. Everything was perfect. Cloud x Daisy *Daisy Veiw* I stared at Cloudtail, his tail entwined with that ugly piece of fox-dung. What did he see in her?! She was ugly, and she acted like she owned the world with him. I saw how kind he was with handling my kits, and how he welcomed me into Thunderclan. He ''understood what it was like to not be accepted. ''He ''used to be a kittypet, along with the fiery leader, Firestar. I had to admit, I was super jealous. I mean, he was so handsome, and she was so.....so..... hideous! Who created that ugly creature?! Cloudtail walked past me, but he hissed into my ear, "Meet me at the lake at moonhigh.". Brightheart stalked past me, tail waving in the air. Before she went past, her tail slapped me in the face. That got me mad. "Hey! Why would you do that?!" I screeched at her. Her innocent face stared at me, waiting for me to look stupid. "What could I ever do to you? I am hurt!" She cried out. Cats gathered around, to watch me fight. "You slapped me with your mangly tail! Because you think I'm fox-dung!" I screamed in anger. "Me? Hurt you? Impossible! I was almost killed by dogs, and I wouldn't wish that upon anyone!" She mocked me, smugly. "Oh yeah? You hate me. I don't like you, your face is so ugly. No wonder the dogs didn't kill you, your too ugly to look at. Cloudtail took you as his mate out of ''pity!!" I cried out. Every cat stared at me in shock. "What? Cloudtail said I was beautiful!" She whispered, unsure of herself. "I'm sorry, I did it out of jealously. I-I guess your lucky to have Cloudtail. You must have been brave to fight those dogs." I whispered before padding out. *Cloudtail Veiw* I stared in shock at the two fighting she-cats. "Goodbye every cat. Watch over my kits please. I'm going to go die. I did a horrible thing. I'm sorry." Tears blurried her eyes. She turned around sadly, walking to the lake. "You piece of fox-dung! Fox-heart! You old, old, stupid dungface! Your a stupid kittypet, and no one loves you. Your as much use as a dead fox! No wonder you wondered here, because once a kittypet always a kittypet! Now die!" Brightheart screeched. She leapt at a crying Daisy, who turned around in surprise. Daisy was smaller, and never learned how to fight, so she was very vulnerable. "Go ahead. Kill me. I have nothing to live for." She whispered. "Gladly!" Brightheart growled, a snarl coming out of her throat. She threw her at a nearby tree, knocking the breath out of her. I wanted to step foward to help, but who do I help? Brightheart got in a position I knew very well: the Killing Bite. I had to stop her! But how??!!! As Daisy struggled to stand up, brightheart leapt foward, onto her back. She fell again, defeated. "No!! Don't do it!" I cried out in anger, sadness, and rage. She hesitated for a heartbeat, and stared at me. "No!" She screeched. "She said I was ugly!" She continued. Quickly, she turned around. Her jaws streched, and I attacked. "You will never kill my mate!" I screamed, I did the killing bite, and never regretted it. "I-I was your mate? Wasn't I-I?" She asked. "No. A murdurer will never be my mate. Daisy is my mate." I stepped off her. I was finally happy. Fire x Cinder I sighed, staring at the handsome warrior. I had listened to him like told, and Bluestar died. Dead, and now the terrifying leader was Tigerstar. "Sandfury, go kill Fireheart. No, Fire''rat''I" Everyone laughed, and I was mad. We were stuck in the nursery, with a small air hole, but everything else was covered in dirt. I could hardly breath, and I was so angry, I leapt out of the mud, my fury driving me mad. "You Tigerstar, no Dungstar suits you better, anyway, Fireheart saved us and what have you done?!" I screeched. "Well, throw your best at me." He mewed, clearly amused. "Alright, you are as useful as a dead fox, your made out of mouse-dung, and your basically a mouse-heart. If your so brave, why didn't you kill Bluestar immediantly, with your claws and teeth you coward!? You used a twolegthing, as if you weren't stupid enough already!" I yelled. Sandfury leapt foward, but I stepped aside. "Wait, let's hear some more of your words." Tigerstar groweld at Sandfury, as she stood up. "Your as useless as crowfood. No that would mean crows would want you! Your a featherbrain, your fox-hearted, your a pain in the tail, and you might as well die! You are made out of thistles and thorns, and I will make sure we get revenge on you." I cried out. Fireheart padded out next to me, calm as a cat sharing tounges. "You are as heartless as a fox. No one would ever love you, want you, ''like ''you. Go jump off a cliff, and Thunderclan will rejoice." He said, and we padded out. Spottedleaf followed. *Fireheart's Veiw* "Who else wants to go?" I asked, hoping more cats would come. "I will!" Three cats piped up. It was Graystripe, Silverstream, and Brackenfur. Cinderblaze leapt up in excitement when her brother came along. "Wait for us!" A few more cats said. Ferncloud with kits, Dustpelt, and Whitestorm came along. Brambleclaw joined in, and eventually, Mousefur. "Goodbye you stupid cats that apparently want to die. Goodbye home that I thought I knew, but I was wrong." Goodbye. More coming later if you want.